


We Found Wonderland (You and I Got Lost In It)

by yourlocaltranskid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Drunk Nicole Haught, F/F, Family, Fluff, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Original Earp-Haught Child, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: One-shots based on various Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	1. Hot in Herre

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "is it hot in here or is that just you?”. Originally posted on my Tumblr wayhaughtprompts.

“Wynonna, why are we here?”

“Because Haughtshot invited us to this party and you need to get out of the house”

“Nonna, you know I was busy”

“On a Friday night? Likely story baby girl. Besides Chrissy is here too so go find her or something”

“She’s probably with Perry or someone”

“Well sucks for you then, I’m gonna find Nic and make sure she’s not making out with Shae again” 

Just like that Wynonna was gone. No one ever told Waverly Earp she was gonna be standing in the middle of Nicole Haught’s house on a Friday night. Let along standing there by herself at the biggest party of the year. This was not the most ideal place for her, she rather be at home reading a book or two. But no, Wynonna had dragged her to this party.

Making her way through the crowded room, Waverly had spotted Chrissy on the couch talking to Perry and some other guy from the hockey team.

“Hey, Waves! I’m glad you made it. Come over here we were just talking about the upcoming game this weekend” Chrissy shouted loud enough for Waverly to hear her, forcing her into interacting with others.

“Hey guys, yea Nonna made me come. She muttered something how this is the biggest hockey team party this year”

“You bet it is! Haught definitely knows how to throw a sick party, doesn’t she?” Perry slurred as he takes another sip out of his drink.

Before anyone could answer the group was interrupted by Champ and his friends, who were insisting that Perry and the other guy play beer pong with them. Waverly should have sworn Champ winked at her but she brushed it off, knowing he was trouble.

“So, anyone here catches your eye? You know it’s not every week you’re at party Waves. And there some hot guys here” Chrissy asked, motioning for Waverly to sit next to her.

“Not really, or not so far”

“Come Waves, at least someone here is your type.”

“I don’t know what my type is, to be honest.”

“Well, tonight is the perfect night to explore.”

“Chrissy...”

Soon the pair were interrupted by Wynonna and Nicole doing shots in the middle of the party. Waverly could have sworn Nicole looking over and smiling at her. Before she knew it she excused herself to go to the bathroom. After some time Waverly could hear a knock on the door and the loud sound of the music.

“Waverly I know in there, let me in”

“Nicole?”

“Yes it’s me, let me in or I’m getting Wynonna”

Waverly’s feet moved faster than she expected and she opened the door. Nicole slide into the small bathroom and smiled at the younger girl.

“You know I was a bit worried about you for a minute. I wasn’t sure that you were gonna come or not.”

“Why won’t I? I’m the head cheerleader”

“Well parties are not your thing, even if they were hosted by me”

“You know I came because I like you.”

“Well, I like you too.”

Before Waverly can say anything Nicole’s lips were on hers and time stopped. Hands moved up and down her body and soon landed on the small of her back and their bodies were flushed together. If only everyone else knew about them if only the town was accepting of them. Soon Nicole let go of Waverly and admired how the younger girl looked.

“Is it hot in here or is that just you?”

With that Nicole left Waverly in the small bathroom, wishing and wanting the world to know about them.


	2. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "I can't remember why I've ever loved you"

“Fuck off, Waverly.”

“Nic...”

“Don’t ‘Nic’ me! How could you do this to me? After what we been through?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“I bet you didn’t. I guess you thought I was gonna follow along with every word you said.”

Standing in the bedroom they shared, nothing can prepare Waverly Earp for this. Empty promises and broken hearts filled the room where there were laugher and love.

“How many times do I have to get hurt for you to realize that I’m only human. I’m not an angel, I’m no immortal gunslinger, I’m no heir. I’m just me.”

“Nicole, you’re more than that.”

“Am I? Then why did none of you guys treat me better? Why am I the one left out?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Is that what you have to say for yourself?”

“Nicole, please”

“I can’t remember why I’ve ever loved you”

Tears running down both their faces, nothing in the world can prepare them for this moment. No matter how many times they were hurt before, no matter what they live through. This was the hardest heartbreak both of them faced in their lives.

“I trusted you, Waves. I loved you”

“Nicole, I love you”

“I don’t believe you”

With that more tears come down each other faces. Just like that, all trust is gone.

“I’m sorry Waverly but this is for the best. I’m going. Maybe for good”

“Nicole, please can we try again”

“We can try again when I’m ready, and when you can trust me”

“I do. I do trust you.”

“Then fucking show it then”

And just like that, she’s gone with the wind. The tears don’t stop, but time does. Who knew this is how their life would end up.


	3. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note I am not the best smut writer, so sorry in advance. Based on “I want you to leave marks.”

“Harder, Nic! Please I’m begging you to go harder!” 

“Are you sure babe? I don’t want to hurt you”

“I want you to leave marks.” 

Nicole never thought she’ll hear those words from the smaller girl, it’s not that there’s sex life was dull. Rather it was quite healthy, it was so healthy that it’s often the subject of Wynonna’s joking.

“Please Nic, I’m so ready.” 

It’s not rare for them to be rather rough and adventurous in the bedroom. Waverly knew what she liked and what she didn’t like, always wanting Nicole to explore new things. That’s how exactly how they ended up with Nicole fucking Waverly into the mattress with their newest strap-on. 

“Nic, please, harder. I want you to fuck me harder.”

“Soon, baby. Be patient.”

“You said an hour ago! I need you, please. I don’t know how much longer I can go”

Tears run almost ran down the younger girl’s face. This is exactly what Nicole wanted, she wanted Waverly to be begging and begging for her to fuck her harder. Soon Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and crescent shapes appeared on her shoulders.

Legs wrapped around the small of her back, forcing her to go at the speed Waverly wanted. No, the speed Waverly needed her to go at. This was not a rare sight for Nicole to see, no rather Waverly loved it when they were skin to skin. Knowing how much the younger girl loved feeling her skin on top of hers.

Nicole knew Waverly was close. Eyes closed, legs locked, arms wrapped. Sure signs of Waverly’s release coming soon. And Nicole knew what to do to get Waverly to get over that bridge. With being so close to Waverly, Nicole lowered her head and start marking Waverly’s neck with blue and purple.

Not often would Nicole mark Waverly, surely she didn’t want her to be wearing a scarf for a week, but in times like these, she knows this is what Waverly needed.

“Nic”

“Shhhh I got you.”

With that Waverly came, grinding down on the strap-on, causing Nicole to shortly chase her release as well. Not wanting to crush Waverly, Nicole rolled them over to their sides, pulling Waverly into an embrace.

“Did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No you didn’t and can we just lay here for some more?”

“Anything for you”


	4. This is Gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.”

Nights were never the easiest for Nicole ever since she and Rachel returned. There was always a sense of urgency or unease on the Homestead land, scared of what might be out there. Nicole had promise Wynonna and herself that she’ll do whatever to protect the Homestead. She promised Rachel she’ll protect her. When Waverly, Wynonna, and Doc come back she thought nights would be easier but she still can’t sleep, too afraid of what’s out there

Laying half asleep next to Waverly is never a good idea, but the fear of the unknown stops Nicole from actually falling asleep. Too afraid that there might be an attack on the Homestead, too afraid of losing her loved ones. Pain and fear stop Nicole from being human stops her from loving those that are close to her.

“Nicole, I know you’re awake.”

“I’m sorry Waverly”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared, I’m scared of losing you and everyone I love”

“Don’t be”

“What if you’re gone again”

“I promise I won’t ever leave you”

Waverly knows the feeling of being alone. 

“Waves, I thought I lost you.”

“I’m here and I’m here to stay”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. That’s why I want to marry you”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re gone”

Nicole always had the fear of falling apart, absent parents, and too many exes impacted her too much.

“You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And just like that Nicole closed her eyes and fell asleep in Waverly’s arms, knowing the next day will be better.


	5. She is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Can I rub your back?”

“Can I rub your back?”

“What?”

“Babe, I asked if I could rub your back?”

“Why?”

“Because I love you”

And with that Waverly sat in between Nicole’s outstretched legs and allowing the taller woman to rub her back. No one ever told Nicole Haught 5 years ago she’ll be massaging her pregnant wife’s back. She always thought that she and her wife will be somewhere in the mountains with their five cats and two dogs.

“You always know how to make me feel better babe”

“Well you deserved it, I mean you’re carrying our child”

“You’re gonna be such a good mom”

“Waves...”

“I mean we already have a moody teen and you take such good care of me. In many ways.”

“It’s because I love you and Rachel. And this little nugget as well. Besides you’re gonna be such a great mom as well. Our kid is gonna be super smart”

“Well our kid is lucky to have two great moms and an awesome sister”

With that Nicole continued her massage, knowing with their schedules it was tough to find time like this. Once the pair found out they were pregnant Nicole took more hours at the Sheriff’s Office to be able to support them, in addition to teaching Rachel how to drive and making sure she is doing well at school. 

“Babe you know I love you right?”

“And I love you too.”

This is what family must feel like. This is what love must feel like.


	6. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Don’t move, I’ll get help!”

Laying on the cold, hard ground was never a part of the plan. Rather it was something that Nicole was trained not to do. But here she was, laying on the cold hard ground with a bullet in her shoulder. The pain was a lot worse than she imagined and nothing in training could have prepared her for this

“Don’t move, I’ll get help!” with that Wynonna had left.

“Wynonna, I don’t think I’m gonna be going anywhere soon!” 

“Please Nicole, please be ok.” 

Nicole never likes seeing Waverly cry, nor did she like having her watch her be in pain. It was in no one’s plan for anyone to be shot. The plan was to go to the Sheriff’s Office and get some gear before they head out and faced the town. No one knew that Willa was going shot Nicole, let alone also working with Bobo this whole time.

“Waverly, I’m fine”

“No, you’re not! You’re bleeding”

“Just a little but I’m fine.”

“Nicole fucking Haught, I swear to God.”

“Waverly, please, believe me, I’m ok”

Hearing footsteps they knew Wynonna finally found some help. And to give her some credit Wynonna was useful in times like these.

“Ms. Earp, Officer Haught.”

“Doc, thank God you’re here.” 

The shuffle of feet and movements of hands somehow made the time go faster, knowing that there was limited time on their hands, they must be quick. 

“Baby please be fine.”

“I will be, I promise”

“I can’t lose you. I love you.”

“I love you, forever and always”

The bleeding had stopped but the worry did not. 

“See Waverly I’m fine, we’re fine”

“Nic”

“Ms. Waverly I can ensure you, Officer Haught, here is gonna be fine.”

“Promise me, Nicole.”

“I promise Waverly”

Both physical and emotional pain coursed through Nicole’s body as she tries to stand up. Knowing she has to be strong for herself and Waverly, as well for the team. She must be strong but she’s scared. Scared of not being strong enough.


	7. Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “You make me feel so small.”

“You make me feel so small.”

Silence and a blank stare was all Waverly got from Nicole.

“Everyone loves you, being the star basketball player and all the girls love you. I feel like you never have time for me or for us”

“Waves, I do have time for you and for us.”

“Skipping class to make out with me in the bathroom doesn’t count Nic!”

“Waves, please.”

“No Nicole, listen to me! You know sometimes you act like Champ! I know you’re the captain of the team and I’m the head cheerleader but that doesn’t mean that you get to act this way!”

“Waverly, I love you.”

“Then act like it! I thought you were better than Champ, that you actually cared about me and not my body!”

“Baby, I love you to the moon and back.”

“So why do you let those girls flirt with you? Why do you let Shae or Stephine come up to you after practice and touch you like I touch you?”

“They’re just being nice, nothing more than harmless flirting. Please Waverly I would never hurt you.”

Waverly thought she’ll never have this conversation again after Champ, thinking Nicole was better. Sure she treated her much better in almost every aspect but this behavior reminded her of Champ.

“Please Nicole, I love you. I just feel so small when I with you or when I see other girls touch you.”

Tears come from her face, Waverly truly loves Nicole but the feeling of jealousy runs through her every time a girl flirts with her girlfriend. With the tears running down Waverly’s face she didn’t realize Nicole had wrapped her arms around her and she was snuggling into the taller girl’s chest.

“Shhhh”

“Nicole, please say something. I very, very love you but I don’t want to be hurt again”

Too many experiences with heartbreak plague’s Waverly mind, not sure if she’s able to handle one more.

“You’re the only girl I want. I promise. Those girls have nothing on you.”

“Champ use to say that but he was still cheating on me”

“I’m not Champ. I will never do that.”

“Please Nicole, promise me. I don’t know what I’ll do if you did.”

“Waverly Earp, I promise. You’re my one and only”


	8. Highway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “You got started without me.”

“You got started without me.”

Coming home from a long day from work, seeing Waverly naked on their bed with her hand in between her legs was a sight to see. Nicole loves seeing Waverly like this. It’s not like their sex life is boring, rather it was quite active but there was something about seeing Waverly like this got Nicole going.

“Please, Nic, I need you”

A whimper came from the smaller girl, how could Nicole deny her angel? Slowly walking over to the bed, Waverly moved her hands to allow Nicole to slide in between her legs. And just like that, they were like two pieces in a puzzle. Nicole went to Waverly’s neck, kissing and biting the exposed neck.

“Nic...Nicole please I need you...”

Fingers found their way into Nicole’s hair as she bit a bit harder into Waverly’s neck.

“Baby tell me what you need. I will give it to you.”

“I want...I want your”

Fingers pulled a bit harder as Waverly grinds her hips into Nicole’s. Wishing and hoping for some relief. But none was found as Nicole stopped her motions, waiting for Waverly to say something.

“Tell me, baby, tell me what you need me to do.

“I need you to fuck me”

“How do you want me to do that? I don’t know if you don’t tell me.”

Waverly hated this, she hated when Nicole tease her. They both know Waverly can get needy when she isn’t getting what she wants. This is a perfect example of this, and Nicole knows exactly how to please her but won’t do it.

“Fuck Nic! I want your fingers in me!”

“See that wasn’t hard is it baby?”

“Nic, I want to feel you.”

“I’m here, baby”

“No, I want to feel your skin.”

Just like that Nicole stripping down, knowing well enough not to tease Waverly anymore.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Returning to the bed Nicole slowly found her way to Waverly’s apex, feeling how wet she is. Knowing this is all for her. Only for her. Pushing two fingers in, Nicole knew she found heaven. Nicole soon found herself wrapped in Waverly’s arms as she started to thrust, knowing exactly this is Waverly's favorite position. Feeling skin to skin, both loved the feeling of being this close.

“Nic, please harder! I need you to go harder!”

A telltale sign of Waverly’s release, Nicole doubles her efforts until Waverly finally released into the palm of her hand.

“Was that good baby?”

“The best.”


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “I’m so tired I can barely move.”

“I’m so tired I can barely move.”

It’s days like these that hurt Waverly the most. Seeing Nicole so tired hurts her, knowing that she spent all night protecting the Homestead. This has been a pattern ever since Waverly had come back from the Garden. No matter how many times Waverly would try to get Nicole to sleep or to allow Wynonna or Doc to protect the land, Nicole would refuse and stay up.

“Please baby, you need some rest. You haven’t slept in days.”

“I know but I need to protect you. I need to protect the Homestead.”

“Nic, please we’re safe. You need to take care of yourself before us. I hate seeing you like this. It’s hurting me”

“I’m just so scared I’ll lose you again. I spent over 18 months without you, I don’t know what’ll I do if I lose you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, I promise. I will always be by your side.”

Tears slowly come down Nicole’s face as she pulls Waverly closer to her in the bed, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Waverly hates seeing Nicole like this, knowing the fear of losing her loved ones, afraid of being alone. Waverly felt tears fall on top of her forehead as she snuggled into Nicole’s chest, trying to get as close as she can to her.

“Baby please just close your eyes, get some sleep.”

“What if there’s something out there”

“I’ll get Wynonna and Doc. You need to sleep”

“What about Rachel”

“She’s safe, I’ll keep her safe. Please, baby, you need some rest. I hate seeing you like this.”

Nicole knows she needs to sleep, she knows she can’t live like this anymore. But the nightmares keep coming, keeping her up at night.

“What if I sang to you to sleep?”

“You’ll do that?”

“I’ll do anything for you.”

“I love you”

“I love you more.”

With hands soothing her to sleep and a calm voice buzzing her ears, Nicole finally fell asleep in Waverly’s arms.


	10. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “You can get louder, can’t you?”

“Waves, I need you. I need more of you!”

Teasing fingers found their way between Nicole’s legs, knowing that Waverly was in a teasing mood that night. It’s been weeks since they were able to get any privacy and they originally intended to have a couple’s night in. But knowing Waverly, she’ll find ways to tease Nicole until she caves in and give her what she wants. 

“Baby, please. I need you to make me cum again!”

“Again? It looks like someone’s needy tonight”

Waverly’s fingers found their way up Nicole’s legs and settled between red curls, waiting for Nicole’s response.

“Fuck, Waverly I need you to fuck me harder!”

“You can get louder, can’t you?”

“Waves, please!”

“I want you to beg, baby. I want to hear you scream. I want the whole Homestead to hear you as I fuck you.”

Waverly Earp is the master of teasing. There is no one better than her when it comes to this and they both know she gets off of hearing Nicole moan for her. Waverly knows exactly what Nicole wants, but if she wants it she needs to listen to her.

“Waverly Earp I’ll do anything for you to fuck me!”

“That’s it, that’s a good girl.

With that two fingers found their way into Nicole, causing a low moan from the redhead as she grabs onto Waverly’s arm. It would be a lie to say this isn’t Waverly’s favorite to see Nicole in, knowing how much control the redhead has, she just loves seeing Nicole let go. While Nicole is often more in charge in the bedroom, Waverly learned what makes Nicole lose all control and how to get her to melt in her hands.

“Baby, please I need you”

“Need what?”

“I need you to go faster, please”

“As you wish.”

Lips found their way onto each other, sweat slowly rolls down bare skin, hands found their way all over each other. This is heaven.

“Waves, I’m gonna”

“Do it Nic, I want to see you lose control for me”

“Waves!”

Slowly Waverly removes her hand from Nicole as she lays next to the redhead who is slowly trying to regain her breathe.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”


	11. Don't Need Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “I don’t need you, I’m fine on my own.”

“Waverly I don’t think you understand. I think it’s time we talk about this, about us”

“Please Nicole, listen to me. I love you”

Tears run down Waverly’s face, not ready to hear those words from Nicole’s mouth nor to have this conversation with her. Sitting in the small dorm room, Waverly never could imagine that Nicole would be breaking up with her. 

“Waves, I hate to have this conversation but I think it’s better if we break up”

“No, Nicole, please. Please talk to me. I want this to work out. I want to be with you”

“You know we tried, but nothing works. We took some time off from seeing each other, we expanded our friend groups, nothing worked”

“Nic, I want this to work. I could only see myself with you”

Tears start to run down Nicole’s face now, knowing how hard it is for the younger girl. But they both know that they need to break up, the relationship is taking a toll on their mental health and other relationships.

“Please listen to me, please Waverly. I think we can both agree it’s time for us to break up”

More tears come down Waverly’s face, as she tries to hide her face from the redhead.

“What about you and Wynonna?”

“She knows already.”

“ _Oh_ ”

“I’m sorry, Waves. Please don’t be mad at her, it’s my fault really”

“Nicole, I can’t lose you”

“We’ll figure it out, I promise”

“You promised that you’ll love me forever.”

Nicole froze, knowing how much her words meant to Waverly. Knowing how easily those can break her.

“That’s before all the shit we have been through Waverly.”

“Well that wasn’t fault is it?”

“You could've done better at preventing it!”

“Like what?”

“Like not kissing Rosita back at that party when I was there with you!”

“We were drunk, Nicole!”

A sigh was all Waverly got from Nicole.

“Well at least I didn’t forget to tell me that you were engaged to someone else”

“Shae and I were engaged for like a month! That doesn’t count and you know that”

“You should have told me earlier!”

“I wanted to but it never came up!”

Puffy eyes, and broken hearts. Both knew that all good things had to end.

“I don’t need you, I’m fine on my own.”

With that, Nicole stood up and walked towards the door.

“I think it’s over Waverly, I’m sorry but we through”

Tears run down both of their faces as they realize that it had to come to this. Nicole walked out without looking back, only hearing muffled crying as the door shut behind her.


	12. Good Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “That feels so good.”

“That feels so good.”

“Mmm, tell me more baby”

“Please Nic, I need you to continue touching me!”

Just like that, Nicole continued her way down Waverly’s body. Knowing how much Waverly loves Nicole’s hands, she can’t get enough of long fingers and how they feel on her skin. Waverly loves Nicole, but she may love her fingers even more, especially as they travel down her body and towards her lower half.

“I need your fingers”

“I know baby, I will give you what you need soon.”

With that Nicole found her way in between Waverly’s legs, Nicole shifts so her head is lowered and nestled in between Waverly’s legs. Soon Waverly’s hands found their way into Nicole’s hair, tugging the red hair, knowing how Nicole will react.

“Careful.”

“Why”

“I’ll show you why if you try again”

Waverly pulled again, getting a low growl from the redhead. This was Waverly’s favorite thing to do as Nicole’s head is nestled in between her legs. 

“Baby”

Nicole knows how much Waverly loves teasing her, she knows that she will never stop teasing her. Lowering her head, Nicole found her way to the apex between Waverly’s legs. Soft moans came out as Nicole slowly teased Waverly with her tongue and fingers, knowing how much Waverly loves her fingers and her teasing.

“Nic! Please, I need you to go faster!”

“You need it that bad? Well, how can I say no to my best baby?”

Nicole soon doubled her efforts, knowing how much Waverly loved it when she went faster. Waverly’s hands tugged at Nicole’s hair again, wishing and wanting more from the redhead. Knowing this was a sign that Waverly was close and needed a bit more before a release. Soon Nicole’s hand found Waverly’s most sensitive spot, causing Waverly to finally release. Nicole looked up and smiled at Waverly, knowing how much Waverly loved Nicole and everything about her.

“Baby, was that good?”

“The best.”


	13. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Shhhh…”

“Shhhh…”

To be honest it wasn’t a good idea to drag Waverly into the bathroom of the Sheriff’s Office. Actually, it was a great idea to do so. Knowing damn well Waverly couldn’t stay quiet for that long, this was a game that Nicole loved to play. No matter where they were, Nicole loves teasing Waverly and making her scream her name. Fingers found their way into Nicole’s hair as Nicole’s found it’s way in between Waverly’s legs.

“Nic, I need your mouth!”

“Baby, you need to be quiet then.”

Nicole knows Waverly can’t be quiet no matter how hard she tries, a moan always escapes from Waverly. But this is a game that both of them love, teasing each other until one of them caves in, wanting more and more. Soon fingers tugged red hair, forcing Nicole to sit a bit taller and closer to Waverly. Not wanting to tease Waverly anymore, Nicole’s mouth finally found it’s way to its final destination.

“Oh my god’

A sigh a relief came from the shorter girl as Nicole starts, noticing how wet Waverly is. 

“Baby please I need you” Waverly moaned, bringing one hand out of Nicole’s hair to cover her mouth.

Nicole could never deny Waverly’s begging, soon going faster to please her. Long fingers finally found their way in between Waverly’s legs and went at a slow pace, wanting to see how long Waverly can last. At this point, Waverly was close and Nicole knows it. But this is a game that Nicole loved, and Waverly loved even more.

“Good girl”

“Nic, please stop teasing! I can’t hold out any longer, I need to cum!”

“I know you can go longer, I want to see you try”

The hand that’s still in Nicole’s hair tugged Nicole up from her knees, making Nicole stand up in the small stall. Arms wrapped around Nicole’s neck, pulling her close as her fingers go faster and faster.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well” Nicole whispers in Waverly’s ears. Walls tighten on her fingers, a sign that Waverly’s close.

“I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum, cum on my fingers”

Like that Waverly’s release finally came, a soft moan came out as she rode out her high.

“Mmm good?”

“So good”


	14. She Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “We could try cuddling.”

“I’m cold Nicole, do you have any more blankets in your house?”

“Sorry babe, this is all I have and this space heater.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m sorry I’m cold all the time”

“We could try cuddling.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well I know it’s a bit early in our relationship but if you’re cold, I have no problem being your bonus blanket”

A slight blush appeared on Waverly’s face, just the idea of being in Nicole’s arms made her melt. The idea of walking up in Nicole’s arms also excited her a bit more.

“Don’t get shy on me know, you’re the one to kiss me first”

“Oh.My.God. You’re never gonna let that go aren’t you!”

“Never, besides it’s not every day a pretty girl pulls you in her boss’s office and starts making out with you. Anyways do you want to cuddle or not?”

“Of course! How can I say no to being in your arms?”

Nicole just laughed, knowing how much the younger loves being in her arms. Somehow Waverly always finds her way into Nicole’s embrace no matter the surroundings, there was something about her arms that made Waverly feel safe.

“Well then, how can I deny a pretty girl?”

“Oh shut up and come cuddle with me!”

“My pleasure”

Soon Nicole found her way under the mountain of blankets and wrapped her arms around Waverly, making the younger girl snuggle into her chest. The warmth from Nicole and the blankets made Waverly feel safe and sound.

“Mmm, I can see myself falling asleep like this all the time now”

“Oh really?”

“Really, Officer Haught”

“Well Ms.Earp, I have nothing against snuggling with such a pretty girl. In fact, it’s my favorite thing to do.”

With that Waverly closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, the extra warmth from Nicole helped with her and allowed her to fall asleep within seconds of closing her eyes. Nothing can compare to this feeling of love and warmth, making Nicole smile as she closed her eyes and falling asleep as well.


	15. Best of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you don’t forget/That you’re my/Day by day/Summer, winter"- Best of Me by BTS
> 
> Based on the prompt "This is the third time this week."
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaught Prompts

“This is the third time this week,” Nicole said as she looked at her wife in the bathroom “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I think I am, morning sickness is common for this stage of pregnancy. I’ll be fine babe, I promise. Now, Sheriff Haught, you need to get ready for work or you’ll be late” Waverly said as she starts to walk out of the bathroom before being stopped by Nicole.

“Well the good thing about being Sheriff, Mrs.Earp, is that I can go in anytime if there’s a family emergency. Especially if it dealing with my wife and our child.” Nicole said as she pulls Waverly into a hug.

Waverly couldn’t argue with that and soon accepted the embrace, snuggling into Nicole’s chest as she took in the smell of vanilla dripped doughnuts. After the wedding, they both knew that they wanted kids and they soon explored various options before settling on a sperm donor. The conversation about children was rather easy for them to have, both wanted to moms and to be the best moms out there, and both agreed that due to Nicole’s promotion, Waverly will carry their first child.

Ever the planner, Waverly had planned out the pregnancy to the T and has done extensive research on every topic on pregnancy. Even getting books for her and Nicole to read on same-sex parenting, which was something Nicole protested citing that there was no difference in parenting styles regardless of gender. But soon accepted her fate, promising Waverly she’ll read all the books she bought just to educate herself.

Finally, Nicole and Waverly let go of each other, letting them to get started on their morning routines before they headed to work. Married life has been rather peaceful for them, soon after the honeymoon, Nicole and Doc started renovations on the Homestead and the land, hoping to build another house or expand it for more room. Something everyone agreed on, especially Rachel, citing she wants a real room and not a bed in the living room. 

Wynonna muttered something on the lines that she wanted privacy from her moms so she can bring over Billy. Both Rachel and Nicole heard that causing Rachel to blush and Nicole to punch Wynonna’s arm. However, it was rather nice to have this feeling of family, the feeling of love. 

After getting ready for the day, Nicole and Waverly found themselves driving to the Sheriff’s office, ready to take on whatever that comes their way. Both were grateful that they found each other, that they found true love.


	16. That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things have changed for me, and that's OK./I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say."- That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Based on “It’s alright to cry, you know” and “I need a hug” 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“It’s alright to cry, you know,” Nicole said to Waverly as the group sits at Rachel’s high school graduation.

Nicole could see that Waverly was about to cry was Rachel across the stage, Waverly couldn’t help but take pictures as Rachel was a stage. Everyone in the family was proud of Rachel, she managed to catch up with her peers when she first came to Purg High and was the valedictorian of her class. When Wynonna found out she couldn't help but tease Rachel, stating that it must run in the family.

Looking over at her wife, Nicole just smiled at the younger woman as she sat there holding their second child, Robbie. To be fair neither of them expected to be parents to a teenager so soon, both having little time to prepare for milestones like this to happen soon. Before the graduation ceremony, Waverly couldn’t stop gushing over Rachel, she was just proud of their daughter and soon she’ll be heading off to university in the city.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone left the auditorium to go find their child. With the sea of parents and teens, it was rather hard to find Rachel but soon spotted her, ushering her to come over to the family. Once Rachel came over, she looked at her parents and family and smiled.

“I need a hug,” Waverly said as she gives Nicole her camera. Rachel couldn’t help but roll her eyes and give Waverly a hug, knowing how proud her moms were of her.

“You know your mom here was about to cry during your speech,” Nicole said as the pair stop hugging. Nicole handed the camera and their younger one over to Waverly so she can give Rachel a hug.

“Momma, you’re crushing me,” Rachel said as she pulls away from Nicole.

“Sorry, I’m just so proud of you”

“Mommy why are you crying?” asked Robbie trying to wipe the tears off Waverly’s face. Nicole then grabs Robbie and cry to allow Waverly to free up her hands once more. 

“I’m just so proud of Rachel, and we know you’re gonna do big things,” Waverly said as she snuggles into Nicole’s shoulder.

“Thanks, mom, it means a lot. I’m happy that you two are my moms and I would have it any other way.” Rachel replied as she gives her family a group hug.


	17. Cat & Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna be just friends/It's no coincidence, it's a kitty-incidence" Cat and Dog by TXT
> 
> Based on “Aside peasant! I came to see your cat, not you.” 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Aside peasant! I came to see your cat, not you.” Waverly said as Nicole opened her door to let her girlfriend in.

“I miss you too, Waves” Nicole chuckled as she closed the door behind Waverly as she went straight to CJ.

“CJ has your momma been feeding you well? I miss you so much” Waverly asked as she picks CJ up and moved towards the couch. 

“Waves if you missed CJ so much you could've told me, I would have brought her to the Homestead,” Nicole said, moving towards the couch.

“You know I rather have some privacy from Wynonna, and besides your house is much calmer than the Homestead.” 

“That’s true. How was your day? I miss seeing you at the office” Nicole asked as she sits next to Waverly, putting her arm around Waverly’s shoulder.

“Oh, you know same old, same old. I miss eating lunch with you, it was boring without you today” Waverly replied as she snuggled into Nicole’s side.

Days like these were hard, usually busy with work neither of them could spend any time together at the office. Often spending their lunch break together or working quietly together at Nicole’s desk. But as work with BBD was getting more serious and hectic, Waverly found herself having less time to spend with Nicole at work. 

With the increase of supernatural activities in town, Nedley had sent Nicole out on patrol during peak hours. Leaving the pair finding it harder to spend time together and often having little privacy in the Homestead with Wynonna’s interruptions. It was times like these that they could truly spend time together and be alone.

“You know sometimes I think you like CJ more than me” Nicole joked as Waverly continued to pet the orange cat.

“You know she’s my favorite ginger” 

“That hurts my feelings, Ms.Earp. Are you dating me only for my cat?”

“Maybe”

“Well, I’m a bit jealous of my cat than” Nicole teased, leaning in to give Waverly a kiss. As Nicole pulls back, she couldn’t help but smile at Waverly.

It was moments like these that Nicole knew she found the love of her life.


	18. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"Cause it's too cold for you here/And now, so let me hold/Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"- Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Based on “Is it okay if I borrow your sweater? It smells like you" 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Is it okay if I borrow your sweater? It smells like you,” Waverly asks as she sits on Nicole and Wynonna’s couch. Waverly had a tendency of stealing Nicole’s basketball hoodie, stating that it was warm and smells like vanilla dripped doughnuts, which were Waverly’s favorite.

“Babe, I mean at this point you can just keep the hoodie, I think you wear it more than I do honestly” Nicole replied, smiling at the younger girl. 

Ever since they started dating, Waverly loved stealing Nicole’s clothes. Due to the height difference Nicole’s clothes often were too big on Waverly but she insist that she wears Nicole’s clothes. Before dating Nicole, Waverly was never a fan of wearing Champ’s clothes, the football player’s clothes often were never washed and smelt like cheap cologne and sweat. 

But with Nicole, it was different. Nicole always kept her clothes washed and somehow they still managed to smell like her, the soft smell of vanilla dripped doughnuts and Nicole’s perfume was some what refreshing. To be honest Nicole didn’t mind Waverly wearing her clothes, rather she just wished she knew that Waverly would basically take all her basketball clothes.

At times it was rather awkward explaining to Coach Nedley that she needed to re-order some pieces of her basketball gear because her girlfriend had stole her clothes again. It wasn’t her fault that Waverly was always cold and needed at least five layers of clothes to function. While it was a slight inconvenience to keep having to re-order gear or try to get her clothes back, Nicole like seeing Waverly in clothes.

“So is that a yes than?” Waverly asks, knowing that Nicole will say yes no matter what.

“Yes, Waves you can borrow my hoodie, just don’t lose it or anything. Nedley is already pissed that I keep having to re-order clothes.” Nicole responded.

“Well I can’t promise that but I will definitely be wearing the hoodie everyday”

All Nicole could do was smile and sigh, realizing how whipped she was for Waverly.


	19. The Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the fever, oh I've got the fever" - The Fever by Bruce Springsteen
> 
> Based on “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me” 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me” Nicole whined, she was never sick and was not sure how or when she got sick. Once Nedley and Waverly learned that she was sick she was forced to stay home in bed until she was well. It wasn’t like Nicole was complaining that she was able to stay at home with Waverly, but that little did Nicole know Waverly was strict once it comes to sickness.

“No babe, I can’t have you get me sick as well. I promise Nedley I watch you and make sure you’re gonna rest and not be an issue. You need rest and have to stay in bed or else” Waverly replied as she tucks Nicole back in bed.

“Or else what, Ms.Earp?” Nicole flirted, hoping Waverly would come back to bed.

“Or else I’m gonna get Wynonna to help” Waverly threatened Nicole, hoping this would make Nicole listen to her.

“That’s no fun Waves, you know I hate being sick and not being able to go to work” Nicole whined as she pulls the covers over her head.

Waverly knows Nicole hates being sick and not being able to do anything, both knowing that Nicole rather is at the station working than staying in bed all day. To be honest, Waverly hates seeing Nicole like this, sick and pale and wished that Nicole was not sick. After checking Nicole’s temperature again, Nicole shifted in bed as her eyes start to close a bit.

“Babe, I’m gonna make you some soup ok? Close your eyes for a bit and I’ll wake you when I’m done” Waverly said as she watches Nicole close her eyes and drift off a bit.

As Nicole fell asleep Waverly couldn’t help but just watch the redhead, due to Nicole’s schedule it was rather hard for her to be well-rested, often drinking way too much coffee and energy drinks. While Nicole fell asleep, Waverly made her way into the kitchen and start making Nicole soup, it was rather odd for the house to be so quiet but Waverly had kicked everyone out for the day to let Nicole rest.

After some time Waverly finished cooking and made her way upstairs, walking up slowing hoping that Nicole wouldn’t wake up. As soon Waverly came into the room, Nicole was still fast asleep, softly snoring as Waverly set the bowl down so she could walk Nicole up. After a few attempts, Nicole finally woke up and gave Waverly a weak smile as she slowly sat up.

“Mmmm, that looks good. Thank you so much” Nicole muttered as she starts eating the soup. 

A soft smile appeared on Waverly's face, happy to see Nicole slowly eat. While times like these were tough neither of them could have it any other way.


	20. Friends Don't Kiss Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody's asking what you are to me/Believe me, if I knew that I would tell them/All I know is there's nowhere I'd rather be/But where do we go now?"- Friends Don't Kiss Friends by Studio Black
> 
> Based on this prompt “We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it” Waverly almost screamed at Nicole.

“Excuse me?” Nicole was a bit confused about this outburst from Waverly as they sat in Nicole’s off-campus apartment.

“Nevermind, you’re never will understand it. Just forgot that I said anything” Waverly replied, trying to move away from Nicole before being stopped.

“Waves, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?” 

Nicole hates seeing Waverly like this, yet Nicole is somewhat cautious about her past relationship with Champ and always gives Waverly personal space. Waverly sighs and just looks at Nicole, taking her hand in hers.

“I just hate how other girls look at you and flirt with you. I know we’re not girlfriends yet, but I just for some reason feel jealous when I see girls all over you. I guess I’m scared you’ll be like Champ and I know you’re not like him at all. You’re kind and loving and sweet, everything he’s not at all but I just don’t know Nic” Waverly rumbles as she looks away and blushes.

Nicole was aware of how Champ treated Waverly, he was rather uncaring about her and her feelings, often sneaking out to flirt with another girl. That fear of not being loved or cared about scared Waverly and Nicole knows.

“Waves, you know how much I care about you and I like you so much. So much it hurts to think about and I would never leave you for someone else, I will never hurt you like that.” Nicole replied, taking in both of Waverly's hands and pulling them in her lap. 

“Nic, I like you so much and I just don’t want to be hurt again. It just hurts to see all those girls flirt with you, I just can’t watch them like that.”

“You know I only have eyes for you. Waverly Earp, you’re the only one I want. You’re everything I need.”

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side and sighed, the scent of vanilla dripped doughnuts helped calmed her nerves down. Waverly wasn’t usually the jealous type, she was usually relaxed and understanding of others. But there was something about Nicole that made her jealous, it wasn’t that Nicole couldn’t be friends with other girls, it was that Waverly just didn’t like the flirting and touching.

“I know Nicole, it’s just tough sometimes seeing everyone all over you. I think it’s probably because of my experience with Champ.”

“I know and I’m sorry Champ was an ass to you. But I am here for you, no matter what and I will never be like him” 

“I know and thank you for being you. I’m sorry for acting like this, I just care about you so much”

All Nicole could do was lean in and kiss Waverly.


	21. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet dreams are made of this/Who am I to disagree?" Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics
> 
> Based on “I didn’t want to go to bed without you”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“I didn’t want to go to bed without you” Waverly muttered as she sits watching Nicole get dressed in her uniform.

Night shifts were tough for both of them, neither of them was fans of not being able to sleep in the same bed together or waking up in each other arms. Waverly hated it the most because it means her bonus blanket wouldn’t be there and she’ll be cold throughout the night. Nicole hated night shifts because all she could think about was Waverly and how she could be in bed asleep next to her.

“Babe you know I hate it when I have a night shift, but you know Nedley is understaffed ever since Lonnie broke his arm. Nedley needs someone to cover Lonnie’s patrols when he’s on desk duty” Nicole responded as she kisses Waverly before pulling back.

“Mmm I know, it’s just not fair you know. I’m gonna miss snuggling with you and waking up in your arms” 

“I know, I know but I promise I’ll make it up to you later” 

“Oh, what are you thinking of Officer Haught?” Waverly teased

“Anything you want babe, maybe I’ll let you decide what we do alone” Nicole flirted back.

Both enjoyed this game, Nicole was no stranger to Waverly’s teasing and was aware how much Waverly loved teasing her. On a good day, Waverly’s teasing was playful but on others, Waverly’s teasing is rather adult in nature. Often causing Nicole to pull Waverly aside in Nedley’s office or a closet to get some relief, usually muttering about how Waverly shouldn’t tease her at work or else.

“Well, I have enough time to think about it don’t I Officer Haught, at least I don’t have to go to work. I might even dream about it” Waverly continued “now don’t you have to go to work?” 

Noticing the wink and the flirtatious tone all Nicole could do was blush and wipe her hand on her pants, wishing she could just stay home. Nicole was soon aware that her shift was going to be rather difficult knowing Waverly’s plans when she comes home. Both were aware that Nicole might not get any work done that night and will be ready to come home as soon as possible.


	22. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So raise your glass if you are wrong,/In all the right ways,/All my underdogs,/We will never be never be, anything but loud" Raise Your Glass by P!nk
> 
> Based on “Let me take care of you” and “How much did you drink?"
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Let me take care of you” Waverly mutters as she tries her best to get Nicole through the door of the Homestead.

Waverly was glad that Wynonna and Nicole were best friends but Waverly prefers if Wynnonna does make her wife get drunk whenever they go out. As soon Waverly got Nicole onto the couch, Wynonna comes behind them and closed the door, chuckling to herself.

“You should have seen her Waves. Haught here is such a lightweight” Wynonna said, knowing that Waverly hated drunk Nicole.

“Wynonna you promised me that you won’t do this again” Waverly replied, slightly mad at her sister as she tried to get Nicole to sit up.

“Oh, you’re no fun. Well, I’m going to go barn, you guys know where to find me” Wynonna said as she waved at them before leaving.

“How much did you drink?” Rachel asked Nicole as she comes out of her bedroom.

“Mmmm, not too ‘uch. I ‘an hold my booze” Nicole slurred, trying to smile at Wavelry and Rachel.

“Um ok, whatever you say mom. Do you need any help bringing her up?” Rachel asked Waverly, giving her a soft smile.

“Yea if you can, she’s a bit heavy when she’s like this” Waverly replied, smiling back at the teen.

Both Rachel and Waverly took one side of Nicole and brought her up the stairs, careful not to hurt Nicole. Finally, the trio found their way to the bedroom, Rachel and Waverly soon let Nicole sit down on the bed.

“Well, I’m going to bed if you guys are good here,” Rachel said.

“Thanks Rachel, we should be good here, goodnight” 

“Goodnight.... moms” Rachel said softly before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“’he’s a good kid” Nicole mutters causing Waverly to look back at her.

While Waverly hated seeing Nicole too drunk, she has to admit drunk Nicole was cute Nicole. Softly smiling at her wife, Waverly leans down to kiss Nicole before started to help her get changed. At this point of their relationship, Wavelry was a pro at helping Nicole change clothes while drunk, there were many times that Nicole and Wynonna came back drunk and Nicole was less than able to change by herself.

It was times like these that made Waverly fall more and more in love with Nicole. Slowly but surely Waverly got Nicole out of her clothes and into her PJs, ushering her into the bathroom to help her brush her teeth, which she wished Rachel was here to help her hold Nicole. But finally, Nicole was ready to go to bed, even while drunk Nicole enjoyed snuggling with Waverly in bed after a long day.

After the pair settled in bed, Nicole pulls Waverly into her arms, leaning into the warm embrace Waverly smiled. Nothing can compare to the warmth of Nicole’s arms, even if Nicole was super drunk and Waverly has to yell at Wynonna the next day.

“Mmm ‘aby, sleep well” Nicole muttered as her eyes close.

“Good night Nic” Waverly mutters back as she kisses Nicole’s nose before falling asleep herself.

Maybe drunk Nicole wasn’t as bad as she thought before.


	23. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me beneath the milky twilight/Lead me out on the moonlit floor/Lift your open hand/Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance"- Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer
> 
> Based on “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Waverly asked causing Nicole to look at the younger girl.

The pair have been dating for a couple of months now but only their intimacy only been limited to hand-holding and snuggling. Waverly wasn’t complaining perse, she just found it rather odd that they have done anything further. Whenever Waverly would try to do something with Nicole she would stop her before they got too far. The first couple of times Waverly just thought Nicole was shy but after some time, Waverly was a bit concerned about it.

“Excuse me?” Nicole asked, a bit concerned about the question.

“Well we’ve been dating for a while now and we never actually kiss you know. I mean well besides the forehead or cheek kisses, you never kissed me on my lips. I’m just wondering you know, I’m just curious about it” Waverly replied, sitting up on the bed and moving closer to Nicole.

To be honest, Nicole actually didn’t realize they never actually kissed before, Nicole wanted to be respectful to Waverly and her boundaries and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be kissed. Nicole was Waverly's first girlfriend, so Nicole wanted to let Waverly take control of the relationship and go at her own speed.

“I mean I guess I wanted to respectful and all, since I’m your first girlfriend I wanted you to go at your own speed and not be pressured by anything” Nicole replied as she looked at her hands.

Waverly smiled at Nicole, Nicole was one of the most respectful people she knows and is secretly glad that she wanted Waverly to take the lead. Champ was never the best boyfriend, always taking what he wants and never asking what she needs. Soon Waverly’s hands cup Nicole’s face, making Nicole face her.

“What if I want you to kiss me” 

“Well, I can’t say no to that request ma’am”

After that Waverly pulls Nicole forward and kissed her, all Nicole could do was kiss back, pushing Waverly done onto the bed. As they kissed it felt like time stopped and the only thing can see was each other. Nicole finally sat up and looked at Waverly, her face bright red, and just smiled at her.

“Mmm was that worth the wait?” Nicole asked.

“It sure was” Waverly giggled as she pulls Nicole down again for another kiss.


	24. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna keep you up (you up)/But show me, can you keep it up? (It up)" 34+35 by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Based on “I got you a present… and “Does my being half-naked bother you?”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

A day off was rare, both having a day off were even rarer. Days like this were perfect and today was no exception for the pair. Waverly usually was never up before Nicole and if she was she would have gone back to sleep before the redhead would wake up to get ready for her shift. But today was different, Waverly had woken up before the redhead, limbs were tangled between the two as Waverly snuggles into Nicole’s arms.

Moments like this were rare and Waverly wanted to remember this forever. The sunlight came into the room, highlighting the features of the sleeping redhead. As Waverly shifts her back into Nicole’s front, she notices the wet spot in the redhead’s boxers, followed by Nicole’s hands moving towards Waverly’s hips.

Waverly lives for moments like this as she moves more into Nicole she hears her softly moan and shifts more into Waverly. Slowly Waverly turns around in Nicole’s arms, Nicole’s eyes slowly open as she feels the younger girl move.

“Good morning, baby” Nicole softly muttered, kissing her on the forehead. 

“I got you a present…” Waverly teased as she kissed Nicole on the lips. She slowly slides her hand into Nicole’s boxers, teasing the redhead’s clit and kissing Nicole’s neck. This action alone can make Nicole melt, nothing compares to Waverly’s soft teasing, especially when the pair is alone.

“Baby, are you sure?” Nicole asked as she looked into Waverly’s eyes for any uncertainty. Nicole always asks or looks for consent when it comes to Waverly, unlike Waverly’s past lovers, this was consistent and much appreciated. Waverly pulls up the covers a bit, allowing her to move closer to Nicole, noticing the blush on her face, Waverly chuckled.

“Does my being half-naked bother you?” Waverly’s response is she makes a mark on Nicole’s neck. Waverly continues to slowly stoke Nicole’s pussy as Nicole’s fingers find their way under Waverly’s sleep shirt. As soon as Nicole found her way to Waverly’s nipples, Waverly flipped the pair over this allowed her to straddle Nicole.

As Nicole sits up, Waverly takes off Nicole’s t-shirt as well as her shirt, slowly grinding into Nicole. Waverly was a tease and she loves to tease Nicole whenever she can. Nicole moans as she leans forward to tease Waverly’s nipples, this movement slows down Waverly’s grinding, her hands grab the redhead’s hair tugging her closer.

“Baby” Nicole warned, this makes Waverly tug her hair harder and Nicole lets go of Waverly’s beasts and moans. Nicole slowly lowers one of her hands into Waverly’s panties, running her fingers in the wet folds.

“Please don’t stop, baby. I need more” Waverly whined as Nicole latched onto the other nipple. Waverly starts to grind into Nicole’s hand, wanting more from the redhead. Soon she takes the hint and slides a finger in, then two, slowly teasing her until she cums.

“Baby” Waverly whines as she rides out her high, as she comes down she grabs Nicole’s jaw and pulls her into a kiss. Nicole pulls out of Waverly and helps her out of her underwear, at this point Nicole’s underwear is ruined. A small wet spot is forming on her underwear due to how the pooling arousal between her legs, the sight alone makes Waverly wet again.

“Let me help you with that baby,” Waverly said as she tugs Nicole’s boxers off, Nicole pushing them off the bed somewhere. Waverly slowly lower herself off Nicole’s lap and made her way down between Nicole’s thighs, kissing Nicole’s inner thighs before making her way to her final destination.

A soft moan came from Nicole, soft fingers and the warmth from Waverly’s mouth, Nicole starts to buck up into Waverly's mouth wishing it would get her to go faster. Taking the sign, Waverly start to go faster and faster, Nicole could help to be vocal, hand finding its way to Waverly’s hair. 

“Baby, please, I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me than”

Nicole finally came, the salty and sweet taste was something Waverly loved, Waverly moved up and snuggled up on Nicole’s side. 

“Baby that was amazing,” Waverly said as she started kissing Nicole’s neck and shoulder. Nicole looks at the younger girl and smiles, kissing her on her head.

“You’re amazing” Nicole replied as she wraps her arms around Waverly.

Moments like this make Waverly smile, moments like this were rare.


	25. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Yeah, okay, but I’m cooler”
> 
> follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Yeah, okay, but I’m cooler”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhahtprompts

“Yeah, okay, but I’m cooler” Wynonna muttered, to be honest, she was rather sad that Nicole was spending that Friday evening with Waverly instead of her.

“Wynonna, you know Wavelry and had this date planned for a while now. Besides we literally hung out all night last night at Shorty’s” Nicole replied back, it was rather hard for Waverly and her to have a date night after their first, well technically second child, was born.

“Yea I know, but I rather be getting drunk with you than helping Rachel babysit the child” 

“We both know you’re be drinking and watching a movie while Rachel watches Robbie” Nicole sighed as she straightens out her shirt.

“Ok, ok you got me on that one. But come on Nicole, what happens to best friends?” 

“You’re still my best friend but Waverly is my wife”

“You guys see each other every day, you two sleep in the same bed!”

“You live with us too Wynonna, we see each other every day”

Before the pair could continue, Waverly came down the stairs, looking at the pair with careful eyes as she cares Robbie towards them. When Nicole saw Waverly she stops and just smiles at her wife and son. Taking Robbie from Waverly, Nicole couldn’t help but rock him.

“You two better not be fighting again, Wynonna you know Nicole and I have been planning this date for a while now so don’t ruin it” Waverly said as Rachel comes in, walking over to Nicole to play with her brother.

“Waves, you know I would never fight with Nicole her. Besides I’m happy for you two” Wynonna replied, knowing that it was only one night she had to deal with the baby.

“Good because Nic and I need a night off to just relax and spend time together”

“Yea, yea I know. Rachel and I will take good care of Robbie here” Wynonna mutters, watching Rachel take Robbie from Nicole and just laugh.

“You know that means I’m probably gonna do most of the work mom,” Rachel said.

“Oh we know, just make sure Robbie and Aunt Wynonna doesn’t get in any trouble,” Nicole said, standing up and giving Rachel a hug and kissing Robbie’s head. 

“We’ll be back by midnight, just make sure Robbie is asleep. If he cries just give him a bottle and rock him and he should be good” Waverly said as she and Nicole get ready to leave.

“Ok moms, I got it. Have fun!” Rachel said as the pair leaves the house.


	26. Here (In Your Arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Does my being half-naked bother you?” and “Why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer” 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtprompts.

“Does my being half-naked bother you?” Nicole asked as she was changing out of her basketball uniform.

It’s only been a couple of months since she and Wavelry have been dating, she wasn’t sure if Waverly felt comfortable with her changing in her dorm room just yet. Nicole didn’t want to push Waverly or make her uncomfortable in any way, especially not at the beginning of their relationship. 

“Oh you’re good Nic, I don’t mind” Waverly stuttered back as she started to blush. 

She knew that Nicole was fit but wasn’t aware that Nicole basically had a six-pack. Sometimes Waverly would watch Nicole at practice and stare at her arms or her back but seeing her changing out of her uniform was something else. Nicole looked over and notice Waverly blushing and trying to look away from her, Nicole thought that Wavelry looked rather cute blushing.

“Why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer” Nicole teased as she stood there in her sports bra and jeans.

Waverly couldn’t help but blush even harder, Nicole knew what she was doing and she knew how she’ll react to it. Nicole enjoyed teasing Waverly and flirting with her, she was aware of how it makes Waverly react.

“That’s not fair Nic” Waverly mutters as she watches Nicole put her shirt on.

“What’s not fair?”

“The teasing, you know how fluttered I get,” Wavelry said, moving closer to Nicole and soon found her way into Nicole’s arms.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s heartbeat as she lay her head into Nicole’s chest, smelling the scent of vanilla dripped doughnuts. 

“Mmm, but teasing is fun”

“Mmm whatever you say” 

“You know I love you”

“And I love you too”


	27. Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Why are you naked?”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts.

“Why are you naked?” Nicole asked their 3 and half-year-old son.

It was rather odd for their son, Robbie, to misbehave and let alone be in the nude sitting on the couch. As soon he realized that his mama was in the room, he tried to hide underneath the pillows but it was too late. Nicole had picked him up and start carrying him to his room to put on some clothes.

“Mama, please don’t be mad. I spilled milk on my clothes” Robbie said back, trying to reason with his mom. 

All Nicole could do was to sigh, knowing that he probably spilled milk because Rachel was on her phone or Wynonna wasn’t paying attention. Ever since they found out Waverly was pregnant again, Nicole has been busy with work as Waverly finished up her master’s classes online. As soon the pair reached Robbie’s room, or rather now the kids’ room until they move into a bigger house, Nicole set Robbie down to search for clean clothes.

“It’s ok buddy. Mama isn’t mad, she was just confused. Let’s get you dressed before mommy finds out ok?” Nicole asked as she found Robbie some new clothes.

As soon Nicole found a suitable outfit, she helps Robbie get changed and fixed his hair a bit. Nicole started to feel slightly bad for not being able to watch Robbie during lunch, but she had to finish up some paperwork and Waverly had to finish up an essay. Rachel had promised she’ll watch her brother but she soon was forced back to go to her online classes, which left Wynonna and Doc to watch him but was not able to stop the milk accident.

“OK kiddo, I think you’re good to let’s go see what’s mommy doing but we need to be quiet, she might be doing work,” Nicole said as Robbie stood up and started to walk to the home office.

With everything being virtual the home office has been rather crowded lately, Nicole and Wavelry share a desk while Rachel sits in the corner trying to pay attention in class. This often means she’s texting Billy or one of her friends instead and has to be reminded to look at the screen by one of her moms. Soon Nicole and Robbie found their way into the office and Nicole slowly opened the door, peeking her head in to see if Waverly and Rachel were doing work.

Noticing that both were taking a break, Nicole opens the door to let Robbie into the room, who walked towards Waverly. As he walked in Waverly realized he was wearing a different outfit and looked at Nicole, who looked back and shrugged.

“He spilled milk on his clothes, I found him naked in the living room so I changed him into a new outfit” Nicole replied as Rachel looked at her moms and brother.

Robbie noticed Rachel was not doing work and waddled over and asked to be picked up so he can sit in her lap. As he was placed on her lap, Nicole walked over to her wife and kissed her forehead. 

“How’s school guys?” Nicole asked.

“I wished it was over mama,” Rachel said “Can Robbie sit in class with me? He’s way more fun.”

“No sweetie, you need to focus and Robbie shouldn’t be in front of a screen for that long” Waverly replied as Rachel frowned.

“Your mom is right, once you’re done with the break, I’m taking Robbie back into the living room. I’m going do some work there so I can watch him” Nicole replied “you two need to focus on school”

“Mmm, I’m so lucky I married you,” Waverly said, tugging Nicole down for a kiss.

“Gross mom, get a room” Rachel muttered as she places Robbie back down.

Both Nicole and Wavelry just laughed and smiled at each other. Once the break was over Nicole grabbed her laptop and took Robbie back into the living room. It was days like these that Nicole felt grateful, that she felt like everything was perfect.


	28. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Give me attention” and “If I kiss you now, will you hit me?”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts.

“Give me attention” Nicole whined, rolling over in the bed.

Ever since they started planning for the wedding, Waverly's main focus was figuring out what they needed. While Nicole tried to help, Wavelry was a planner and had taken the lead with planning the event. Which this meant Waverly’s main attention was on something else at all times and Nicole wanted some form of attention from Waverly. Nicole was rather grateful that Waverly had taken on this project but still, she just misses have some form of attention from Waverly.

“Babe, you know we need to finalize some of these things before the wedding. I’ll give attention at the wedding and after it as well if you behave” Waverly replied, looking down at her laptop.

“Come on Waves, I just want to snuggle or something. You love being in my arms” Nicole replied, hoping to get Waverly to crack and say yes.

“Nic, stop distracting me. We both know that we have to finish up before the end of the week”

“If I kiss you now, will you hit me?”

Waverly just looked over and sighed, knowing that Nicole wouldn’t stop bothering her unless she gave her a kiss or something. Without saying a word, Waverly leans down and gave Nicole a quick kiss before going back to work

“Happy now?”

“Ugh fair enough, I better be getting a lot more attention at our wedding and after it” Nicole sighed, rolling back onto her back.

Waverly just smiled and continued to work on the plans and paperwork. While planning for a wedding was rather time-consuming, Waverly rather enjoyed it, mostly because she’s going to marry the love of her life. If you asked her 5 years ago about getting married, she would have just settled with Champ and be a bartender forever. But with Nicole she didn’t feel trapped, she was able to be herself and be loved.


	29. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“This is the opposite of what I told you to do.” Rachel said to her younger brother.

Rachel has been trying to teach her 3 and half year old brother some TikTok dances but often finds him not listening or getting distracted. To be fair Rachel gives him a lot of credit for trying and let alone wanting to be with his older sister. While Robbie got most of the moves down somewhat correctly, he still will make up his own moves or get distracted by music. Looking up at his sister Robbie smiled at her and giggles.

“But it’s more fun this way” Robbie giggles as he continues to make up his own moves.

Rachel couldn’t fault him, besides it was rather cute of him to want to make up his own moves. To be honest, Rachel was quite grateful to have a younger sibling regardless of age, and soon she’ll have another sibling. Both Waverly and Nicole have been great moms to her and was excited to have them to expand their family.

Soon Nicole and Waverly came out of their office, finding Rachel dancing and both of them took out their phones and recorded the pair. Nicole and Waverly were happy and grateful that Rachel and Robbie got alone, knowing that the pair will get along with their newest edition to the household. Finally, Nicole and Waverly stepped into the living room causing their children to look at them and giggle.

“Don’t stop dancing because of us guys” Waverly said, hoping the pair will continue their dance. 

Robbie giggled as he takes Rachel’s hands and continues to dance, causing her to blush. It wasn’t that Rachel was shy about dancing or playing with her brother, she was surprised to be caught by their parents. Waverly and Nicole walked closer to the pair and start dancing with them, times like these were their favorite, being able to spend time with their kids help make them forget about anything else. 

Both Rachel and Robbie started to laugh as they watched their moms started dancing with them. Rachel would be embarrassed about this if they were in public but at home, she enjoyed watching her parents be so carefree and soft.

It was times like this that they wished that they could be like this forever.


	30. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t,”, “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye,” and “Letting you go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do,”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts.

“I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t,” Nicole said as she watches Waverly pack her bag for the night. 

That day that Waverly was taken up the stairs was the worst day of both of their lives. Not knowing if or when Waverly will be back or if she’ll ever be back. Love wasn’t always easy for them and having Waverly be taken into the Garden was the worst thing both of them could ever experience, being taken away from the one they loved the most.

“Letting you go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do,” Wavelry whispered as she continued packing her bags.

“You know after we been through we don’t have to do this. We can always back out of the tradition and we can just stay in bed together” Nicole said, trying to reason with Waverly.

Waverly knew Nicole was right and she hated it. The past year and a half were rough on Nicole, not knowing if she’ll ever see Waverly again.

“I know Nic, but you know how much this means to me besides, it’s only one night. You can handle it, babe, besides before we know it we’ll be getting married in no time. We have an earlier day tomorrow, so one night isn’t a big deal” Waverly tried to reason with Nicole.

Nicole hated “traditions”, especially century-old traditions about weddings and having to be separate the night before. But Waverly insisted on following that tradition, stating that she wanted to experience that tradition because this was the only time she was going to get married.

“I wasn’t ready to say goodbye,” Nicole said as she stood up and moved towards Waverly.

She hated this, she hated that she spent a year and a half without Waverly, not knowing if she’ll be back or if they were ever get married. Nicole really hates this tradition, not only that it’s rather ridiculous but Nicole really wants to spend as much time she has Wavelry. Not knowing what will happen next, especially in Purtagory, anything can happen and that scares Nicole more than ever.

Waverly stopped packing and walked to where Nicole was standing, she found herself hugging Nicole. It has been too long for them, they spent too much time apart than together. It scared them, it scared them that this was going to be the rest of their lives. They know there’s nothing that will bring them apart, no matter what happens they will be together and they will still love each other.

All Waverly could there was stand in Nicole’s arms as she lays her head on her chest. Love was scary and this was even scarier. 

“I know Nic, and I hate how long we were apart but we’re here now. Everything will be ok. We’re here together and there’s nothing that can’t bring us apart” Waverly whispers as she presses her face into Nicole’s shoulder.

Times like these were hard on both of them, the challenges of life and love always hindered them but they always found a way to be together. Their relationship was never easy, with secrets and the pressure of not knowing what is next, often causing tension between them. But they always found a way back to each other, knowing that they’re destined to be together.

“Babe, I can’t lose you another time. I want to be with you forever” Nicole mutters as a tear falls off her face.

Waverly hated this, she hated that Nicole was right but she hated herself more for wanting this follow this tradition.

“I know babe, we will be together forever, no matter what. I love you so much”

“I love you too Waves”

“I know this is hard but it’s one night Nic, we’ll be together forever no matter what”

Nicole sighed and looked down, she knows how much this means to Waverly and she nodded. Knowing how much Waverly wanted a “traditional” wedding, knowing Wavelry planned this wedding for months now, Nicole had agreed because of how much she loved her.

“Okay, but only for you Waves. You’re my everything” Nicole replied, letting Waverly go so she could finish up packing.

Waverly smiled and gave Nicole a kiss before returning to her bags. 

Love was never the easiest thing but loving each other was the easiest thing they ever experienced.


	31. Hold Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Can we cuddle?”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts.

“Can we cuddle?” Waverly asked. 

The pair were sitting on the couch watching a movie, they have been dating for only a couple of months and Nicole wanted to be respectful, waiting for Waverly to make the first move.

“Excuse me?” 

To be honest, Nicole was a bit confused, she wasn’t expecting such a directed question from Waverly, especially when they were just watching a movie. While they were sitting on the couch together, there was some space between them. Nicole wanted Waverly to feel comfortable about their relationship, not wanting to make the younger girl feel pressured or anything.

“I wanted to know if we could cuddle, I’m a bit cold right now and I need a bonus blanket” Waverly replied, smiling as she realized Nicole was blushing.

“Um, sure thing Waves, only if you feel comfortable you know. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything” Nicole said as she moved closer to Waverly.

Nicole lifted her arm, wrapping it around Waverly’s shoulder, allowing Waverly to move closer and snuggling into Nicole’s side. It wasn’t like Nicole never cuddled with a girl before but this was different, this was different, Waverly was different. After getting comfortable, Nicole relaxed on the couch and adjusted her blanket to also cover Waverly’s lap.

The pair continue to watch the movie, well at least Nicole tried her best to, having Waverly so close distracted her a bit. But Nicole couldn’t lie, she enjoyed this and was rather happy how comfortable Waverly is. Nicole is always a bit scared that Waverly may not be comfortable with certain things or if she felt pressured by Nicole.

As the credits start to roll, Waverly looked up and realized Nicole drifted asleep sometime during the movie. Seeing Nicole like this was Waverly’s favorite, while only dating for a short time, Waverly realized how hard working Nicole is, and seeing her relax was refreshing. 

Shutting off the TV, Waverly softly shakes Nicole’s shoulder, hoping that she’ll wake up. Slowly waking up, Nicole looked down at Waverly and softly smiled at her. This was something both of them could get used to.

“Mmm, let’s get ready to go to bed”

Nicole nodded and both of them moved off the couch to head upstairs. It was things like these that made them both fall in love more and more, wishing that days like these would never end.


	32. What Makes You Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Nicole mutters to Waverly. 

It wasn’t that Nicole never notices Waverly's features or how pretty she is, rather there’s something about laying in bed with the moonlight peaking in that made Waverly’s eyes shine. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that the pair would be laying in bed after some adult activities that they would just cuddle with each other and just relax.

To be honest, Nicole enjoyed this, being so close to Waverly, especially after a long day at work, nothing can compare to this feeling. All Waverly could do was smile and giggle, before Nicole Waverly hated pillow talk and cuddling with Champ. Often feeling uncomfortable with how it feels or what Champ often says to her, never a fan of roaming hands that soon found their way to places they shouldn’t be. 

But with Nicole it was different, she felt love and warmth, she was rather grateful that Nicole was much softer than Champ and made sure her hands were placed somewhere respectful. Which she sometimes wished that Nicole would place them a bit lower, knowing she’ll only do it if Waverly placed her hand there.

“Mmmm, are you flirting with me, Sheriff Haught?” Waverly teased.

Nicole blushed, hoping that her statement didn’t actually come off that way.

“No, I’m just admiring how beautiful you are. Can’t I admire how beautiful my wife is? Is that a crime?” Nicole flirted back.

“Well, it isn’t but I’m rather flattered you think I’m beautiful, I hope that’s not because we just have sex” Waverly joked, slowly making lines up and down Nicole’s chest and stomach.

“Mmm not at all ma’am, I think you’re beautiful all the time” Nicole replied back as her hand starts tracing lines on Waverly’s back.

“You’re not too bad yourself”

Nicole found herself pulling Waverly a bit closer to her, causing Waverly to stop her movements, and placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. There was something about the moonlight falling on Nicole’s face that made Waverly realized how much she loved her. Soon Waverly found herself placing kisses on Nicole’s shoulder as she cuddles a bit closer to her wife.

“Babe, you know how much I love you. You’re my world” Nicole said, causing Wavelry to stop her kisses and to look up.

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly, there was nothing in the world that they’ll trade this for.


	33. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on ‘‘Home? Where’s home?” ‘‘You’re my home.’‘
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

Growing up was always a struggle for both Nicole and Waverly. Absent parents and almost non-existing relationships with their siblings, often forgotten and mistreated, their home was just a house at most times. Receiving almost no love from parents caused some distance between all of them, creating tension and anger, wishing to leave forever and never look back on their home.

This feeling of anger soon went away when they met each other. Anger soon became love and fear became strength. Their love only grew stronger over time, with roadblocks only making their bond stronger. Making them fall even more in love with each other, there was nothing that could separate them.No demons, no exes, no more Gardens can break them. 

They were inseparable. They have each other. They have their found family.

‘‘Home? Where’s home?”

‘‘You’re my home.’‘

If you asked Nicole what’s home before she could never give an answer. But once she found Waverly, she found her home. She found her love, her soulmate.

Never in her lifetime, she would think she’ll be in love again. But she was wrong. She found an angel, her angel and her name is Waverly Earp.

Love works in funny ways. Love can stop time and it can make time move faster than the speed of light. But she finally found love, not in heaven or hell but in Purgatory. 

Finally, Nicole Haught found her love, her family, her home, and herself.


	34. A Drop in the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on:
> 
> Person A: I need some space
> 
> Person B (freaking out): you want to break up with me?
> 
> Person A: on the bed, I'm falling off

"I need some space” Nicole mutters as Waverly was snuggling into her chest. This surprised Waverly, causing her to sit up in bed and look down at her girlfriend.

"You want to break up with me?” Waverly asked as she starts to worry, hoping this wasn’t the case at all. Nicole looks up and just starts laughing, causing Waverly to worry even more than before.

“On the bed, I'm falling off” Nicole replied as she continued to laugh, which lead Waverly to hit her shoulder.

“Oh my God, Nic! You can’t scare me like this!” Waverly said, moving over in the bed to allow Nicole more space.

“You should have seen the look at your face Waves. You were so shocked when I said I needed space” 

“It’s not funny Nic!”

This caused Nicole to stop laughing as she noticed the worried look on Waverly’s face, knowing that this was no laughing matter.

“Hey, I’m sorry Waves. I just it was funny but I’ll stop ok? I didn’t mean to make you worry” Nicole apologized as she sat up and pulled Waverly into her arms.

Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder and nodded, knowing that Nicole was just joking and didn’t mean any harm. But years of teasing and mistreatment from people around her caused some insecurity within her.

“It’s ok, Nic. I know you were just joking. It’s just that sometimes it’s hard because Champ was always doing things like to me and Willa was no better as well” Waverly replied, moving her head so she was facing Nicole.

Nicole looked down and nodded, knowing that years of mistrust impacted Waverly. 

“I promise I wouldn’t do it again” Nicole mutters as she pressed her lips onto Waverly’s forehead.

Soon the pair found themselves laying on the bed again, Nicole couldn’t help but make patterns up and down on Waverly's back as Waverly snuggled into her chest.

“Promise?”

“Promise”

This time the promise will never be broken again.


	35. Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "You're not wearing pants. Why you have no pants?"

"You're not wearing pants. Why you have no pants?" Nicole asked their 3-year-old son.

“Because mama they’re no fun,” Robbie says back as he runs around her.

Robbie was usually a good kid that listens, but there are times like this that he rebels and does whatever he wants. All Nicole could do was sigh and try to catch him before Waverly noticed that he took off his pants.

“Come here buddy, mama has to put pants on you before mommy gets mad,” Nicole said, trying to reason with her son. But to no avail, and soon Nicole found herself running to try to catch the toddler.

After trying to catch the toddler, Nicole finally found Robbie hiding in his bedroom underneath his covers. Approaching the bed, Nicole just sighed and picked up her son so she could put a pair of pants on him.

“Ok kiddo, mama is gonna put some pants on you,” Nicole said as she tried to find a suitable pair of pants. Which was rather difficult with Robbie wiggling and try to get out of her arms.

“But mama, I don’t wanna” Robbie whined as he planted his face into Nicole’s neck.

“I know buddy, but mommy and Rachel are coming home and you need to wear something. I promise you can wear your PJs after we take a bath ok?” Nicole tried to reason with Robbie. 

Luckily Robbie nodded and was happy with the deal, letting Nicole put some pants on him. Live had changed drastically since Robbie was able to walk and talk, often causing them to be on their feet more. It wasn’t like Robbie was a hard kid to manage, rather he was the easiest, but ever since they started trying for a third kid it was difficult. 

After putting some pants on Robbie, the pair heard Waverly park her Jeep in front of the house and the front door open and close. Nicole and Robbie soon found their way downstairs and found Waverly and Rachel in the kitchen. Somehow Rachel managed to convince them to have takeout for dinner, stating that she wanted to spicy things up, which often meant she didn’t want a vegan meal that day. 

Which Nicole was rather okay with because she wanted an excuse to also eat something non-vegan, but would never say that to Waverly. As soon Nicole and Robbie walked into the kitchen, Robbie ran over to Rachel to give her a hug and Nicole walked over to Waverly.

“Mmm how was your day?” Nicole asked Waverly, noticing that her stomach started to show a bit.

“It was ok, I missed you baby” Waverly muttered back as she kissed Nicole.

“I miss you too, but you know I had to pick up Robbie from pre-school” 

“I know, but it was just lonely without you at the office” Waverly whispered back, finding her way into Nicole’s arms.

Moments like these made them forget about the world around them. Moments like these made them grateful for each other and for their families.


	36. Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "You always make me blush so f*cking much"
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

"You always make me blush so fucking much" Waverly mutters.

“Waves you know it true thro, you look great! You know I would never lie to you, I promise” Nicole says as she sits up a bit in the dressing room, hands in her coat pockets.

Times like these Waverly wished that Champ saw her like this, saw her like how Nicole saw her. Dating Champ is never easy, he has never given her any attention and if he did it was always something sexual. But Nicole was different, she saw something in Waverly that Champ didn’t see, what no one else saw. It was moments like these Waverly wished Champ was more like Nicole, sometimes she thinks what it’ll be like to be with Nicole.

To be honest, their relationship is rather odd, Nicole is best friends with Wynonna ever since pre-school when she moved into town. The pair have been inseparable ever since they first met, they’re always seeking out together or found behind the church smoking together. So just the fact that Nicole was sitting in the dressing room with her, helping her check out dresses for her upcoming date was somewhat random.

But Waverly wouldn’t have it any other way, sure she had _other_ friends but Nicole had a way with words that made her feel better and seen. It saddened her that Nicole was off to college next year, on a basketball scholarship, to say the least, leaving Waverly alone in Purgatory. In addition, Nicole had influenced Wynonna enough to enroll at the community college in the same town, stating that they could be roommates or something. Leaving Waverly to be alone for another two years before she left for school, knowing it’ll be different without Nicole and Wynonna.

“Wanna try on another dress or are you good?” Nicole asked as she took a sip of her ice coffee.

“Um, I think I’ll try on a couple more if that’s ok. I’ll promise I’ll buy you lunch or something” Waverly said as she slips into her regular clothes before hanging the dress on the hook.

“Waves, you know you don’t need to do that. I’m here because I’m your friend. Besides this is a lot more fun than watching Wynonna trying to flirt with Doc or Dolls” Nicole replied, standing up and following her outside in the store.

“Nic, come let me buy a snack at least. You know that’s the least I could do” Waverly said as the pair walked through the store.

“Okay, okay. If you say so Waves but only this time” Nicole replied as she watched Waverly look through the dresses on a rack.

Waverly couldn’t help but notice Nicole watching her for a bit before sipping her drink again. Sometimes she wished Champ would look at her like that, there were days where she dreams about how it’ll be like to be on a date with Nicole and how she’ll treat her better. Waverly couldn’t help notice some girls coming up to Nicole and flirt with her, lightly touching her arm and whisper something causing the redhead to blush.

Waverly knows this _shouldn’t_ bother her but it does, she wished that was her touching Nicole, she wished she made her blush. But here she was looking at dresses for her date with Champ, wishing and hoping it was with Nicole instead. Finally, Waverly found a few pairs of dresses and grabbed Nicole towards the dressing rooms.

Waverly could hear Nicole mutter a sorry before being dragged back into the dressing area. Before she knew it Waverly pushed Nicole on the seat in the room and closed the curtain, turning around as soon as she could.

“Waves, what was that?” Nicole asked as she fixed her baseball cap and placed her drink on the ground.

“It was nothing Nic, I just wanted to try these on so we could grab lunch and leave” Waverly replied as she changed into a dress. 

“Mmm okay, whatever you say” Nicole mutters back, trying not to look at Waverly as she reached for her phone.

“Could you zip me up?” Waverly asked as she came closer to Nicole, who looked at her and stood up to help with the back.

“Sure thing Waves, whatever for you” Nicole mutters as she zips up the dress, her hot breath on Waverly’s shoulder,

Waverly had dreamt of this, standing in front of Nicole as they get ready for their date. Nicole would be in a suit as she would be a dress, but she tells herself those were just dreams. And in a couple of hours, she’ll be at Shorty’s or some random diner with Champ and he’ll be in a t-shirt and jeans, telling her that he at least _washed_ them. 

Waverly turned around to face Nicole, their lips were only inches apart before Nicole sat down again and took a look at the dress. Nodding her approve of this one, much like the other ones she saw Waverly try before. 

If Nicole only knew.


	37. Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "No, don't pull away yet" 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

"No, don't pull away yet" Nicole mutters as Waverly moved out of the bed to tend to their crying twins.

Ever since the birth of their twins, it was rather hard to have any personal time with each other. It was either work or the twins that needed their attention, causing them to be tired by the end of the day.

“Babe, I’ll be quick they’re probably hungry or needs a diaper change” Waverly replies, kissing Nicole’s head before heading towards the kid's room.

While they were grateful to be parents, it was a hard adjustment to having one teenager to one teen and 2 babies. Often it was rather difficult to have time for the family to just sit down and just spend time with each other. Nicole looked over at the clock and noticed that Waverly has been gone for a while now. Slowly Nicole stood up and found herself walking towards the twin’s room, to find Waverly sitting on the rocking chair nursing.

“You know you look beautiful” Nicole mutters as she came closer and noticing she was nursing their son, Robbie, while their daughter Riley was laying in her crib waiting to be next.

“Oh shush, it’s only because I’m shirtless” Waverly teased as she burped Robbie. 

Nicole found herself smiling as she took Robbie from Waverly and watched her take Riley out of her crib.

“You know that’s not true, you always look beautiful no matter what” Nicole replied as she starts to sway, causing Robbie to lay his head on her neck.

“Mmm you look more beautiful than me Nic” Waverly mutters back as she finishing up nursing Riley and pulling her shirt back up.

Waverly stood up and walked over to her wife and son and started to sway as well, both hoping that their twins would fall back asleep. Nicole couldn’t help but notice how Waverly looked in the pale moonlight and lean down and kissed her forehead. The pair continued to sway until they realized the twins fell back asleep, they slowly walked over to their cribs and laid them down before softly walking back to their room.

It was moments like this that they were meant to be, soft nights and moonlights washed over any fears or pains. This is true love. This is family.


	38. Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Most of the time I get too embarrassed to say something" 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Wayhaughtprompts

“Mmm babe, you like that don’t you?” Waverly teased Nicole as she tugged on her hair harder.

Early on they found out that they were both rather kinky and opened to explore new kinks and whatnot. They often found themselves finding new kinks at the strangest of times, usually when neither of them was expecting it or they found out by accident. That was currently the case of how they found out about Nicole’s hair pulling kink.

All Nicole could do was moan as she found her way down Waverly's body and between her legs. Not wanting to waste any more time or be distracted again by the hair pulling Nicole finally landed where she wanted to be. But soon she found Waverly pulling and tugging her hair again, a sign that she wants her closer. Which was rather difficult when Nicole was distracted by her own growing arousal. 

Needless to say, Nicole finally found herself mainly focusing on Waverly and the wetness between her legs. Long fingers teased Waverly’s wetness before they slowly slipped into it, Nicole was soon greeted by Waverly’s moans as her tongue joined the teasing.

With that Waverly pulled even harder on Nicole’s hair, helping to get her closer and go faster. But Nicole was not having it, knowing that Waverly was also trying to get to her to break by tugging her hair. Nicole wanted to tease her like she was teasing her. Soon the pair found themselves gasping for air as Nicole made the final push for Waverly to go over the edge, slowly pulling her fingers out and licking them before coming up to face Waverly.

“Mmm, I didn’t know you had a hair-pulling kink” Waverly teased as she flipped Nicole over and trading her lap, noticing Nicole’s slick thighs and smile on her face.

"Most of the time I get too embarrassed to say something" Nicole muttered to Waverly as she watched her grind on her lap.

Times like this made Nicole want to stay in bed forever.


End file.
